Arrival
by Smash Fanatic U
Summary: Sequel to "Goodbye". Focuses on Dark Pit's *cough* Pittoo *cough* arrival to Smash Bros, hence the name. It may not seem very sequeley, but it's a sequel nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like I should write an Author Note to begin this. Meh, I got nothing. Enjoy the story.**

**Dark Pit's POV**

I was excited. I would never show it, but I was excited. I had gotten invited to the Super Smash Bros tournament, and was on my way to the Smash Mansion. Pit and Palutena were already there, and I was on my way next. I would have flown there, but I lost my free power of flight and the almighty twig didn't want to help me, so I had to take the Smash Bus. Also on the bus were 8 turtle-like creatures, a big headed spaceman, and a dog and a duck. What the heck? One of the turtles walked up to me.

"Hi I'm Morton Koopa Jr. What's your name? I'm one of the Koopa Kids. Those guys over there are all my siblings. There's Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Wendy, Ludwig, Roy, and Bowser Jr. They're pretty cool most of time, but we fight sometimes. Do you have any siblings? I'm really excited for this tournament. I get another chance to get back at the Mario Bros. Our dad always kidnaps his princess and has us help us. He fails all the time, though. Mario always stops us. At this point it's just become…" The turtle just kept blabbering on and on until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! You are so annoying!" I yelled in his face. He stopped talking for a second and another turtle, this one with a pink shell and sunglasses, stormed up to me.

"Hey! Who do you think you are! No one tells my brother to shut up except me!" he said to me. Man, are all these turtles infuriating? I tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't let it go. "Are you trying to ignore me?! Try and ignore this!" He attempted a punch at me, which I easily blocked. I rose from my bus seat and cracked my knuckles. Time for a little fun.

**10 Minutes Later **

The pink turtle was lying on the ground unconscious. Well, that killed some time. I gotta say, it was a fair amount of fun. What to do for the rest of the time? I guess I'll just take a nap for now.

**One bus ride later **

As I awoke, I could see that bus had reached the destination, and everyone had already left the bus.

"Crap, I slept late." I let own a yawn then got off the bus and approached the Smash Mansion.

I opened the doors of the Smash Mansion and was immediately greeted with strange looks from the other people. They started to gather around me.

"Pit?! What the heck did you do to yourself?!

"Why are you so evil looking?!"

"Have you gone emo or something?!"

"The Falcon does not approve of this change, Pit!"

"Ugh. You look so dark and edgy now."

"What is wrong with you?" The questions went on and on. Five seconds in, and people were already thinking I was Pit. Great. Just great. No way am I dealing with that.

"I AM NOT PIT!" I yellled at all of them. Then a floating hand came up to me. A floating hand? Meh, I've seen weirder.

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering why you didn't come in with the other newcomers. My name is Master Hand. I welcome you to the tournament," the hand stated. A talking hand? I've still seen weirder. The hand turned to the others. "This is another newcomer, Dark Pit. He may look like Pit, but I assure you that he isn't. Please, make him feel welcome," he announced. Then Master Hand flew, or floated I guess, away. A plumber in a red hat came up to me.

"Sorry for the a mistake, Dark Pit. I am a Mario, veteran since the first a tournament. Would you a like a tour of the mansion? I can a be quite a confusing if you don't know your way around," he said.

"No. I'll be just fine on my own," I amswered him. After getting a few welcomes from other people, I decided to start exploring this mansion.

**Elsewhere in the Smash Mansion (Link's POV) **

"Well, I'm officially stumped," I said.

"So am I," Villager said.

"I don't know what to do. They won't come out no matter what we do," Zelda said in a worried tone. You see, yesterday it was revealed who was getting cut, two of which were Lucas and Popo. Toon Link and Ness didn't take too kindly to this, and they've locked themselves up in their room ever since. So Pit, Zelda, Villager, and I have been trying to get them out of there and cheer them up, but they refuse to come out.

Pit gave an overly dramatic sigh. "They've been in there for hours, and we haven't been able to even get them to consider coming out."

I folded my arms. How are we going to cheer them up? I just don't know. I kept trying to think of a plan, then I had a light bulb.

"How about we just break down the door and drag the out of there?" I suggested. Zelda slapped me.

"Link, you can't do something like that. That's cruel," she scolded me.

"I'm just trying to come up with," I started but stopped as I saw... another Pit walking by. But this Pit had black wings, black hair, and darker clothes than Pit. Wait, have I seen this Pit before?

"Oh man. I got lost. Maybe I should have accepted that tour. Oh jeez," he said to no one. He seemed to have a deeper voice than Pit.

"Pittoo?! Is that you?!" Pit exclaimed, excited. The other Pit put Pit in a headlock after hearing this.

"Hey Pit. How many times have I told you not to call me that name!" he said while choking him.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Please... let... go," Pit cried. After the darker Pit let go, Pit asked him, "So, what are you doing here, Dark Pit?" So his name is Dark Pit.

Dark Pit smirked. "Don't you know? I'm a Smasher now."

Pit put on a big grin. "Wow really?! That's awesome! Glad to see you here," he happily said. Then he seemed to remember something. "Oh, I should probably introduce you to some people." Pit pointed at Zelda. "Over there is princess of Hyrule, Zelda." Then he pointed at Villager. "Over there is Villager." Then, finally, he pointed at me. "And over there is my good friend Link." I waved. Dark Pit looked at me and snapped his fingers as if he had made a sudden realization.

"Oh, I remember you. You're that guy who got his butt kicked by Palutena when you came to the temple," he remarked. I could feel myself turning red from embarrassment.

"I only lost because I was tired from my earlier battle with Pit!" I retorted. He gave me a sarcastic "mmhm" and walked off laughing. I turned my head to Pit.

"Pit."

"Yeah?"

"I don't like that guy," I said. Pit gave a nervous chuckle.

"He may seem like a mean person, but once you get to know him, Pittoo is really cool," Pit said. A purple arrow whizzed by Pit's head, slightly grazing his hair. I could hear Dark Pit yell "I heard that!" from far away.

"I really doubt that," I told Pit. "Anyway, back to our problem, what to do about Toon Link and Ness?" All three of us sighed. Wait a second, three? I looked over to see that Villager was gone. WHAAA?

**Meanwhile**

Lucina was talking with Shulk when a purple arrow hit her in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

**Dark Pit's POV**

Pittoo. Pittoo. Pittoo. I really hate that name. It was bad enough when it was just Pit and Palutena were calling me that. I am not having these people calling me that. And one more thing

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY ROOM?! Now that I think about it, WHERE THE HECK AM I?!" Why did I just yell that out loud? I kept opening doors and finding random rooms, but none were my room.

After about 20 minutes of searching, I groaned. "Why is this place so big?" I said as I leaned against a wall. As I leaned back, the wall opened like a door. Huh, strange. I was curious so I went through the wall-door. Immediately after I went in, it shut behind me. And it was pitch black.

"Guess there's no turning back now." I kept walking in what appeared to be a straight path. A few meters later, the ground ended without my knowing and I started to fall. Gotta fly, gotta fly. Oh wait, I can't.

"Darn it Viridi! The one time I need your help! The one time!" I took out my Silver Bow and stuck it into a nearby wall to slow my fall. How far down is this place anyway? I eventually reached the ground and didn't suffer and damage thanks to my smart idea.

"Where am I? Ugh, it's still pitch black. I can't see a thing." I tried to find my way around. "Why would someone even build-OW!" I tried to say as I ran into a wall. I walked around this underground place somemore, looking for... well anything. I FINALLY found what seemed to be a door knob. When I opened the door, a device went off and the room began to fill up with a smokescreen. While I couldn't see, there were some blasts that seem to come out of nowhere. I used my Guardian Orbitars to deflect the blasts. Soon, the smokescreen subsided and the blasts stopped. I could see that the blasts were delivered by a Killer Eye. There was something hiding behind the Killer Eye. I looked to see that it was a...

**DUN DUN DUN, CLIFFHANGER! What do you think Dark Pit found? Eye bet you'll never guess what or who it is? See what I did there. Eye made an eye pun, because there was a Killer Eye. Oh I just did it again. Ok I'll stop. Hm, maybe there's a hint as to what he found somewhere in this Author's Note.**

**One thing I should say, I don't know how the Koopalings and Bowser Jr being Bowser's kids works exactly, so that's why they're just all siblings in this fanfic. Roll with it. **

**Be sure to review whether you liked the story or if you didn't like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to Nintendo, except for Sonic, Mega Man, and Pac-Man who are owned by Sega, Capcom, and Namco respectively. They don't appear in this chapter, but I still don't own them.**

In this dimly lit room I could see this creature hiding behind the Killer Eye. It was round... sort of. Actually, it was more pear shaped. Yeah, a fat pear. It had a slightly red body with a lighter face without a mouth. It had short, stubby arms and legs. The only clothing the thing was wearing was a blue bandana on its head. It also hold a spear in its hands. I walked up to it and poked its face.

"What's this thing?" I wondered. It started to panic.

"You don't see me! I'm not here! I'm hiding!" it said. But it doesn't have a mouth.

"Ok, first off, you aren't doing a good job of hiding. You're completely out in the open. And secondly, how are you talking if you don't have a mouth?"

"SHHH! I'm not here! Go away!" it yelled at me. My eye started to twitch in annoyance. I picked up the thing and squeezed its head. "OW OW OW OW! THAT HURTS!" It flailed around, then gathered its composure and tried to stab me with his spear repeatedly. I avoided the stabs and continued to squeeze its head. "OW! STOP! PUT ME DOWN, JERK! OW OW!"

"Then shut up and settle down."

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" I put the thing down and it rubbed the part of its head that I squeezed.

"First things first, who or what are you? And why are you down here?"

"My name is Bandana Dee, and I'm a-"

"Wait, wait, wait. What kind of name is Bandana Dee?"

"It's my name."

"O...k... So, what are you?"

"I'm a boy."

I facepalmed. "No, not your gender. I mean, just what? What are you?"

"Oh, I'm a Waddle Dee."

"What the heck is a Waddle Dee?"

"Waddle Dees are a common species in Dream Land."

"What the heck is Dream Land?"

"It's a peaceful kingdom on Planet Popstar."

"What the heck is Planet Popstar?!"

"It's my home planet."

"Right. I get all that, but why are you down here?"

Bandana Dee sighed and answered my second question. "I'm waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for... Actually, let me start from the beginning. So, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede got invited back to the tournament, and I haven't gotten mine. So I've been waiting back home, but I started to get impatient and it was getting really boring back home. So one day I figured 'Hey. I'm most likely getting an invitation. So why don't I just wait in the mansion.' But I'm not allowed to stay at the mansion. So I found this spot, and now I've been here, just waiting. Waiting. Just me and this eye thing right here."

"And how long have you been here exactly?"

"I don't know. Two or three weeks."

"And are you even sure you're going to be invited to the tournament?"

He started to cry waterfall tears. "I DON"T KNOW ANYMORE!" Nope. I am not dealing with this again. I grabbed its head again and squeezed it.

"Settle. Down. Now!" He gave a small "Eep!" and calmed down. I put down Bandana Dee. "So, how have you survived down here for weeks without any food?"

"No food? What are you talking about? I have food." He walked to the back of the room and removed a sheet from the floor to reveal that he had... not much food. "Well... I have a little food."

"And how do you even eat? You don't have a mouth." He said he'll show me and grabbed a cookie. He held the cookie to his mouth, and my eyes widened as the cookie got sucked into his empty mouth space. I could saw him chewing it, and I heard him swallow.

"And there you have it. That's how Waddle Dees eat." I had no words. That was just... wait a second, Ilm getting off track.

"I forgot to ask, why was I attacked when I came in here?"

"Oh sorry. I wanted to make sure no one would find me, so I programmed that to happen when someone opened the door." He sighed. "Guess it wasn't good enough."

"Yeah, yeah. So how do I get out of this place?"

"I don't know."

"...What?"

"I said I don't know."

"One more time?"

"I don't know."

...

...

...

I started to shake Bandana Dee frantically. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! I AM NOT GETTING STUCK DOWN HERE! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?! I NEED TO GET OUT!"

Bandana Dee was laughing like crazy. "Hahaha I was just kidding. Of course I know how to get out of here. Haha. Actually, I've memorized this whole floor. Haha. You should've seen your face." I started to burn up with anger and I took out my bow.

"W-W-Wait! Don't attack! Don't attack! You want to know how to leave right? Right?" I put away my bow.

"Just tell me where to go."

"Ok. Once you leave this room, turn right. Then keep going straight, and turn left. Then make a right, then the next right. You'll find a ladder. Then you climb the ladder all the way, and you'll find a trapdoor at the top of the ladder. It looks like a regular floor tile, but you can open it. Then, you're home free."

"Alright then. Thanks Bandana Dee. I'll be going now." I started to leave, but he told me to wait.

"Hold on. You never told me your name."

"It's Dark Pit." I told him. I heard him mutter "And he criticised my name." I'll let that one go. I started to leave again, but he stopped me again.

"Wait."

"What now?" I asked.

"Will you, uh, come visit me again? I get lonely down here. Sometimes I get so lonely I talk to this eye thing."

"As long as you don't have that Killer Eye attack me again."

"But how will I know if it's you or someone else?" He's right. We need some sort of code. Hm. I got it.

"How about this? I'll knock three times, pause, knock twice, pause again, then knock three times again. If you here that, you'll know it's me and you deactivate the Killer Eye. If you here a different knocking pattern. Then it's not me and you can do whatever you want to them. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah. So does that mean you're coming back?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Also, could you sneak some food down to me. As you can see, I'm kinda running low."

"You're asking a bit much out of me. But I guess I'll do it."

"Yay! Thanks, Dark Pit. And see ya later buddy."

I gave him a slight smile and left the room and made my way to the exit using the directions Bandana Dee gave me.

**Bandana Dee's POV **

I'm all by myself again. It was nice having someone to talk to for once. And he promised to give me food too. Wait, now that I think about, which exit did I direct him to? It was right, left, right, right, then climb ladder. Oops. That'sa pretty bad one.

**Dark Pit's POV **

I arrived at the top of the ladder and opened the removable tile. I found myself in a shower room. Who builds a secret compartment in a shower room? Whatever. I'm going to my room... but I don't know were it is. I'll just ask someone. I open the door out of the shower room. Outside the door there was a blue haired girl wrapped in a towel. So, the exit Bandana Dee led me to was in the women's shower room. Great. Just great. The person yelled when she saw me and unsheathed her sword. Who brings a sword to a shower?

"What are you doing in here?!"

It's just one thing after the other, isn't it?

**And there's Chapter 2. Dark Pit just can't catch a break, can he? On the bright side, there's confirmation that his arrow from last chapter didn't kill Lucina. Will Dark Pit survive his first day at the Smash Mansion? Will Bandana Dee survive down there? Will Toon Link and Ness ever cheer up? Did you forget about them? What will happen next? Find out on the next episode of DRAGON BALL ZEEEE! Just kidding. Find out what happens next chapter.**

**Remember to rate and review.**


	3. Chapter 3(Not Really)

**I'm back with Chapter 3 (sort of). Sorry for lack of update. Writer's block, school, excuses, and anime. Well whatever, enjoy the story.**

Villager crawled through the air ducts of the Smash Mansion looking for Toon Link and Ness's room, for obvious reasons.

"Man I really do not know my way around these air ducts." Villager said. "And it's so dusty." Villager sneezed. "Whatever. I'm doing this for my friends." He continued to crawl through the ducts until he was above someone's room.

"Huh? Whose room is this?" He looked closer to see Ganondorf, and he was wearing *CENSORED*. Villager gagged very loudly, and Ganondorf heard.

"Who's there?!" He demanded. Villager crawled away from there frantically. Once he was a far enough distance away, he sighed.

"Nightmare fuel. Pure, pure nightmare fuel." Villager continued crawling through the ducts, making mental notes of the ducts so he wouldn't get lost.

"Ok, I'm right here, so their room should be... to the left." Villager started to crawl left. He continued to crawl until he heard someone cry out in pain. "O...k. Ignoring that." He continued crawling in the same direction and then he finally came above Toon Link and Ness's room. "Whew. Finally here. Now how to I get out." A lightbulb came above Villager's head. He took out his bowling ball, threw it down to make a hole in the ducts, and dropped down to find Toon Link and Ness wrapped under the sheets of their beds.

"Hey guys," Villager said.

"Go away Vil," Toon Link snapped at him.

Silence. Then Villager said "You know, everyone in the mansion is worried about both of you. They want the old you back."

Silence again.

Villager sighed. "Look, Lucas and Popo were my friends too, so I feel the same way you guys do. I may not have known them for as long as you guys have, so I don't know exactly how you feel. But I have an idea of how you feel. I know you're sad. But you guys can't stay like this."

"Watch us," Ness said.

Villager was getting a little mad. "Stop it. This isn't you. The Toon Link and Ness I know would never act like crybabies over anything. You're always so cheerful and upbeat. Now it's like you've just forgotten about all of that."

No response.

"You seriously need to get over this. Even if they are gone, you're not alone. Especially you Ness. I remember you told me about that Young Link guy who was you're friend. He left and you got over that. How is-"

Ness cut him off. "Yeah, but when he left, I had Toon and Lucas and I still had Popo."

"And this time is no different. You still have Toon, and I'm here too. Not just us, there's everybody else in the mansion. Link, Mega Man, Peach, Kirby, Pit, and all the other people are still here. So even if Lucas and the rest are gone, you still have all of us. So come on." Villager persuaded.

No response again.

Villager had enough. He walked to the door. "Fine. Stay here all you want. See if I care. But just think about this. What would Lucas and Popo want you to do? Would they want you to stay and sulk all day, or would they want you to be the awesome guys you used to be?"

Villager opened the door and was about to leave when he heard Toon Link said, "You know something, Vil. You're absolutely right." Toon Link rose out of his bed.

Ness got out of his bed next. "What have we been doing? We've been acting like babies all this time. It's sad, but maybe we overreacted a bit."

Villager started to smile a bit. "So does that mean you guys are?"

Toon Link smirked. "Yep. Toon Link"

"And Ness,"

"ARE BACK IN BUSINESS!" They both shouted.

"Yay, you're back," Villager cheered. "That's aweso-" Villager stop when he heard a loud rumbling sound. "What was that?!"

Toon Link and Ness clutched their stomachs. "We're huuuuuungry," they said.

Villager started to laugh hysterically, but in all honesty, he was jusy happy to have his friends back to their normal selves.

**And that's that. Next is the actual Chapter 3, which will be the final chapter of this story. I just had the greatest idea for the chapter too.  
><strong>**Prewarning: If you are a fan of Lucina, you probably should avoid the next chapter. Additionally, if you ship Dark Pit X Lucina (which is stupid), you should avoid the next chapter. Because I intend to annoy fans of both.**

**Leave a review. Smash Fanatic U, out.**


End file.
